The True King
by rainbowfreak37
Summary: What if Scar made Sarabi his queen? What if Simba didn't come back? Follow Aidan's journey as he tries to prove that he is the rightful heir.


**AN: Hi, it's me, Sherlein. I had the idea to write this story after I watched The Lion King Musical in Singapore. It was awesome :D! Okay, well, straight to the point, I hope you like this :) **

**Note: In this story, Nala will go after Simba earlier than she did in the movie. I did this to make them all younger to start with.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: The Return of Nala<strong>

"Nala has returned!" Sarabi told her hunting party. She hoped that her son, Simba, is with Nala.

Nala walked towards the group with her head down. She knew the others won't handle the news well. _Sarabi won't like this, _she thought.

"My queen," she addressed Sarabi. Nala took a deep breath and continued, "Simba isn't coming back."

The lionesses looked surprised. If Simba isn't dead, they were sure that Nala could bring him back. She was his closest friend, after all. Sarabi made her way to the front of the group.

"Nala…" the queen started.

"I'm sorry, Sarabi. I tried. I really did. I persuaded him, told him about the situation. But he said he can't come back. I'm really sorry, I know this is my fault," Nala apologized, her head hung down.

"Nala, no one is blaming you," Sarabi gently told her. "Perhaps Simba is having some kinds of problem. Have faith, dear one. He'll come back someday."

"Yes but," the young lioness started. "How about Scar? And Aidan?"

Aidan is Scar's son. Scar's and Sarabi's actually. A while after Mufasa died and Simba ran away, Scar made Sarabi his queen. Now, his heir is a young lion called Aidan.

Sarabi sighed. She said, "There's nothing we can do about it now. I will try speaking to Scar, but I doubt that it will help. Stay strong, all of you."

The lionesses nodded and went on their separate ways, knowing that the meeting was done. One young lioness, Kara, went after Nala. She wanted to know about Prince Simba. Or King Simba, it should be. But only after a few metres of walking, the lion she hated the most blocked her way.

"_Prince _Aidan," Kara snarled, emphasizing the word _prince._

"Well, well, well. Look who do we have here. Nice to meet you too," the prince smirked. He was purposely blocking her way. "Just where do you think you're going?"

"To see Nala. Is that wrong?" she boldly replied.

Aidan growled, not answering. He heard that the older lioness had just had just came home from her search for his half-brother. Aidan knew that Kara was probably going to question Simba's girlfriend about it. He was born after Simba was gone so he didn't know him, but he didn't want Mufasa's son to get in his way. Before he could answer the annoying lioness in front of him, Nala suddenly appeared behind Kara.

"Is he bothering you, Kara?" Nala asked, glaring at Aidan. "Look, little prince, you are _not_ the rightful prince of Pride Rock and _never_ going to be the true king."

Prince Aidan _hated_ Nala. He despised her. Both Nala and her little apprentice, Kara. They were always trying to get in his way. Always telling him that he wasn't the rightful heir. His father is the king, shouldn't that make him a prince? He knew about Mufasa and about Simba, but like his father, he wanted to believe that he is the heir.

Even at a young age, Aidan knew a lot about the Pridelands and Scar had already taught Aidan about what to do when he is king. Scar gave Aidan the privilege to control the lions and the hyenas. The young prince admired his father and wanted to lead as well as he did. He thinks that Scar is a great leader, making hyenas and lion cooperate.

"My father will know about what you said, Nala. You will be punished. And so will you, Kara. You will see what will happen to you when you mess with me," Aidan threatened. With that, he walked away.

Nala angrily snarled. She wished that Simba was here. That would make things easier. Simba would face Scar and Aidan and claim his place as king. Oh, how she wishes that it was like that. But sadly, it wasn't like that. It angered her how Scar and Aidan led the lions. They let the hyenas take over. They ruined the kingdom. Without Simba, the Pridelands has no future.

"Come on, Kara," she beckoned Kara to follow her. Both lionesses headed off and talked about the future of their kingdom. They were sure that it was not going to be good.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Do you like it? Inform me if I made any mistakes and pleaseee review! I'm begging you, please review. I don't mind critics but tell them how I can improve it, thanks :)<strong>


End file.
